warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Feather (T) Here's the main character in my new fan fic Tribe of Rushing Water~ Feather's Story! Ravenflight00 21:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Yay! A tribe cat! Looks great, no comments here. Feather 07:03, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Aww, sweet! Maybe darken the pink a tad. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:02, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Wow, great colors. The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 14:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanx! Hey morning colour, are you nighty? Ravenflight00 12:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am. :) Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 17:28, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Darken the nose pink, and this should be ready. 03:34, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Looks nice! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:34, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? Feathermoon 04:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon yeah still workin... busy KibaThe search for Paradise... 19:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) reuploaded! 'Sorry it took awhile but i think this might be good!!' KibaThe search for Paradise... 12:23, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Skye? Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I see nothing wrong with this. Feather? 03:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Jayfeather (MC) Ugly, this is my first charart on here. Er...comments? Icestorm 15:43, August 12, 2011 (UTC) This is NOT ugly Icy! It looks wonderful! Add some stripes on the tail, and if you want, get rid of the earpink. We don't use earpink on here a lot. xD 15:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Omigod. THIS IS AMAZING!! I agre4e with Raineh, add some stripes to the tail. Otherwise, it's perfect :) ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 15:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) This really is good for your first charart. I remember my first charart. It's embarrassing. This looks great! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 19:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) You've gone into the earpink with the face stripe. You can scrap the earpink and leave the stripe as it is, or you could shorten it.This is looking great! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''20:52, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Wait, who posted this? Very nice. The shading on the right front left is a little dark, mabye lighten it--and fill the noes in Dark gray as well as the paw pads. ^.^ Feathermoon 22:09, August 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Agree. But she needs to get rid of the earpink. Doesn't look good at all, and Midnite told us not to. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 22:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded:' I re-did the shading and got rid of the earpink. 'Tis better? 12:52, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Much better. Now just add the paw/nose pink! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 19:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if your still on vacation or not, Icestorm. But just work on this as soon as you can, please. Feathermoon 04:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Beautiful! Better than I could've done that's for sure! I would actually use this for one of my stories. Hazeleye 16:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye gives her seal of approval (I wish it actually mattered) Comments? Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) If Icestorm doesn't work on this in a few days, I'll decline it. She just got back from her trip, I think. 03:22, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry for not editing this! I'll work on this as soon as possible, I'm so sorry for not editing as much. Sorry! 23:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Smilestar (L) Smilestar is a white she-cat with black specks. I know it's not the best, but I tried. Hazeleye 16:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye It's really good Hazeleye! Just lighten the nose a tiny bit, and mebbe darken the eyes a tad. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 19:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC) This looks great! I agree with Leopard. All I'm going to say is that you might want to smudge and blue the spots so they are at the same consistency. Some are bold, whereas others are very faint, smudged specks. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''20:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to smear the spots across the cat's body... they can be pretty much ''there with a little bit of smearing. A tiny bit of smearing. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 13:15, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. Feathermoon 04:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Reuploaded: I started over and used a different thing for the specks and didn't blur or smudge. Is it better. Hazeleye 15:04, August 22, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye, May this charart go better than my last Comments? Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I see nothing wrong. Feather? 03:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Nor do I. CBA? Feather Rollbacker 00:36, August 30, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thanks! Your seal of approval gives me joy Hazeleye 19:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye, filled with love Firestorm (K) Here is my cat. From A New Destiny: Brave Queen. My first Charcat up for approval XD. Firestorm is supposed to be a bright ginger tom with dark green eyes, and a long scar running down his flank. Well, that's all. Please tell me what needs to be fixed :3 【Cárdinal】 ショウジョ 23:42, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Remove the words at the bottom. His nose is smudged with dark paint. The highlights are in strange places, sort of like patches or stripes. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 04:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) You've blurred the lineart far too much on the whiskers and paws. The highlights are smudged with dark colour around the shoulder and ear. You've smudged the lineart there too. Also, make the nose pink darker. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''05:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''Note: Please understand that Firestorm is a bright ginger tom. So he's suppose to be a lighter color than a ginger. Hilights on the haunch and shoulder look unnatural. Darken them. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 17:25, August 13,2011 (UTC) There's more dark smudging around the right eye. I'd blur all the highlights after you've darkened them, too. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...]] 20:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Make the nose lighter and more pink. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, the orange is odd. Try and nake it a more firey orange or a ginger. Feathermoon 04:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon There's some shading that's out of the lineart above the haunch. And the shading and highlights could use some blurring. ShadewingMischief Managed... 00:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Still working on this? Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) If there is no activity for this within four days, this shall be declined. 03:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Jaysong and Larkfoot (Ma) Comments? It is my first image. Bumblestripeluva100﻿ This looks okay. For a start, you've got the tails mixed up. Colour Jaysong's tail the colour of Larksong's tail and vice versa. Fill in the nose pink on boh of them and fill in the white dots on the grey one (is that Jaysong?)'s nose. On their posteriors you've coloured the lineart, too. And the highlights and shading on Larkfoot (if that is the yellow one) look like big circles- blur them. Her paws are also far too yellow. I don't understand how you got the highlights and shading so nice on Jaysong and not as well on Larkfoot. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''06:09, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Mille. I'd redo the image, and start again, trying not to fill the lineart and trying to get an even highlight and shading. Or if you aren't too confident with shading, you don't have to do any at all. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC) You've gone over a lot on the lineart. I agree as well. It might be best to re-do the image. But nice try. Shadewing'Mischief Managed... 15:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Please work on this. Feathermoon 04:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Ya this has not been worked on a while. ShadewingMischief Managed... 00:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Moon, you can't tell them to work on it. They have lives too, you know. ;) Give them a week and if they don't work on it, decline it. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Night, quit being bossy. Please work on this, or it'll have to be declined. 03:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Night, It has been a week. Two weeks at that. -_- Feather Rollbacker 15:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yes... and we said to restart the image so it should be declined already, shouldn't it? o.O Lion"She's got a great mane of hair!" 05:44, August 28, 2011 (UTC) It's been a few days. I'll decline this momentarily. 00:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Starshine- (PH) She's the new cat in Rogue's Legacy and Warrior's Destiny... but how does Eagle know her? She's a beautiful silver she-cat with sparkling, deep blue eyes. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 08:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Wow! She's really pretty! Possiblt soften and lighten the tongue and nose, they look too bright against the grey. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 08:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded '(and she was a cave-guard before... whoops! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie]] 23:03, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Woah, *Double looks* beside the tounge are actually teeth, fill them in a very white yellow. Cat teeth arn't exacily white. Feathermoon 00:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Reuploaded [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 03:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) making the two spots beside the tongue as teeth is very creative! i like it, before i read the comments i was going to say this: Colour in those two spots by the tongue. But scince they're teeth why bother? lol KibaThe search for Paradise... 14:01, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Comments? Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I see nothing wrong. Feather? 03:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Nor do I. CBA? Feather Rollbacker 15:20, August 27, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Berrytail (Q+K) Okay, so I probobly won't be putting charart for approval very often now, since the way I do them now takes so long. I have to make it transparent, and I have to go through pixlr and a buch of other thigns. and then I need tons and tons of layers, so overall one charart takes all day. Anyway, here is Berrytail (Cream and brown tabby she-cat), Ashkit, (Fluffy, pure black she-cat), and Oak-kit (Handsome, deep red brown tom). Please, don't comment on Berrytail's cream, It is cream. Feathermoon 05:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon The background's grey... oh, and make Berrytail's nose purplish-pink. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 05:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) No, the background isn't gray, It's transparent. And Reuploaded. '''Feather Rollbacker 05:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon WOWIE!!!! THIS.IS.AMAZING!!! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 14:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Feather! This is gawjus!!! ShadewingMischief Managed... 01:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Tankchu guize. Feather Rollbacker 21:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Can you blur the tabby stripes just a tad? I'm talking, like, have the blur tool set on... I'd say no more then 10% and blur 'em. 03:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Frostflower (Q+K) My first charart! Hope you like it XXWolf SongXx 15:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) this is very nice! ~from ravenflight00 Lovely! Fill in the eyes and nose pink on the kits. Also, they look a bit too purple. Make them more grey.[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 22:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Cute! On the tail and ears of the queen, you've blurred/smudged some lineart. ShadewingMischief Managed... 01:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing They look purple cause they're blue-grey cats... maybe i made them a bit too blue... >w< XXWolf SongXx 19:20, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Blue-grey is not that purple. Try looking at Silversong's dark blue-grey charart and get an example of what you're doing. The blue kit is a bit too blue. I'll post some examples of blue-grey shades on your talk page to help you out. :) [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 05:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Here, I coloured in the kittens' noses, and i made them less blue. i also fixed all the blurred lineart (hopefully all of it) Is this good?? What else needs fixing?? XXWolf SongXx 19:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) lookin good KibaThe search for Paradise... 21:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC) It looks great! Sorry about the shades... my mum came back from Europe yesterday and I had no time to do it. XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 05:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Cinderheart (Q+ K) This is horrible. *wails* Cinderheart is a tabby, but I didn't want to add stripes because there was no room. I'll try again later. Any I will blur the shading later too. Other than that, comments? 10:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) This is fine, Rainey! Fill in the eye and nose pink for the yellow one and the cross-eyed looking one. Also, the yellow one is a little too... yellow. Make it more browny, or a gold colour, if that's what you call it. :)[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 05:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Aww! So cute! I had no idea you announced the winners until I saw this for approval, and I didn't even know this was for approval. x3 And just do what Millie says and what you are planning on doing and it'll be ready I believe! Feather Rollbacker 00:26, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Re-uploaded. 01:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Haha Rainey. There's no 'For Approval' in the headings here anymore. I'll remove it. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 21:52, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Yo, Rainey...this looks epic. But, which one is which? 03:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC) From right to left: Bloomkit, Silverkit, Duskkit, Eaglekit, and Sunkit. 05:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Spottedfeather (W) My third charart! This is Wolfpaw's mentor, Spottedfeather. And Spotterfeather is a tom cat, if you were wondering. (I was going to add some shadow... but i forgot..) anyways, hope you like it! XXWolf SongXx 19:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) luv it wolfy but the lineart is sorta blurred.... and i think i see some white spots left on the ears and stuff double check that kk? this ravenflight btw and also you r not alowd to have the background any colour other than white KibaThe search for Paradise... 19:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Blurred lineart! 0.0 I did it on my first charart. I don't know how you would fix it, it's hard to fix...ShadewingMischief Managed... 22:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing The patches have a strange, blurry, almost geen outline around them. Try redoing them and blurring around the very edge of the patch in a clockwise direction. Oh, and also just put the name of your cat as the title. No other information (like apprentices) is required. Put that on their character page. :) [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 05:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Please remove the background color. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar (L) 19:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) lookin good... please look at the ears becauase there are some white spots... otherwise great!! and just so you know you are only allowd five chararts on hear at a time!! after you have to wait for one to get aproved to add another one. you should become a member of Project:Create!! KibaThe search for Paradise... 19:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Good but...blur the shading a LOT. Just so you know, shading is optional. ShadewingMischief Managed... 22:38, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Very nice. :) Agree with the two above. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Ripplesplash and Gingerheart (Ma) this is charart i decided to do hope you enjoy! (i don't know about you guys... but expect imediate approval! LoL!! This is one of my greastest chararts!) KibaThe search for Paradise... 23:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Lovely! Just one thing, on your orange and white cat, the orange patch on the foreleg, there's a tiny spot where it went over the lineart. :3 ShadewingMischief Managed... 13:50, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing kk thanx shadey! i'll work on fixing that! KibaThe search for Paradise... 13:54, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Raven, are you still working on this? 04:54, August 28, 2011 (UTC) reuploaded: is this better? or does it look the same? ~RAVENFLIGHT (not logged in at the time) Starshine (Q+K) Okay! My first Charart. This is Starshine and her kits from Starshine's Secret. This Charart Includes: Starshine, Juniperkit, Blackkit, Dovekit, and Tinykit. Anyway, comments? I know that the torn ear looks terrible. I'll fix that later Loverly! On the kit with the dark gray patches, some have gone over lineart. 03:26, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded; Fixed coloring over lineart (i think) and torn ear. Twilightheart You've forgotten the paw/nose pink on the queen. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 09:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded; Added Paw/Nose Pink. Not Sure if changes are showing, yet (Aug. 25, 11:16 AM) Make the black patches on the black and grey kit lighter so they stand out from the lineart. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 21:06, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded; Made them lighter. Sophie (KP) She's a kittypet who will be appearing in Strangers in the Shadows. She's based off a cat in real life. To be honest, she didn't turn out quite like I wanted, so I'm a bit disappointed. Comments? LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 09:10, August 25, 2011 (UTC) This is lovely Claweh! (Can I call you that)? I find nothing wrong with it! 12:51, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Sure you can! Silver does. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 17:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) This is a Snowshoe cat, am I correct? And looks good. Feather Rollbacker 21:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I don't know. She's a friend's cat. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 08:29, August 26, 2011 (UTC) She's beautiful! I can't do my cat... he's missing a leg and his tail, after all. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 22:29, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow... Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. THIS TOTALLY ROCKS!!!!!! Feathereh, Snowshoe cats have white socks. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe this represents a siamese :) Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 14:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Silver, I really don't know. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 14:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) No, Silver is right. Look at this photo -- It just looked similar exept for the paws. Looks beautiful! CBA? 04:55, August 28, 2011 (UTC) She might be a snowshoe point. You never know. XD Lion"She's got a great mane of hair!" 21:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Davy (KP) I dunno why the background's coloured in. I'll fix it later. Davy will be seen along with Sophie. I have more to upload, but I'm at my limit, although the others have all been on CBA for a while... I'm babbling. Comments? LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 09:10, August 25, 2011 (UTC) -_- didn't you read my comment on my charart? it's called Transparent. Oi. Try erasing the "colored background" if you don't believe me. -_- Feather Rollbacker 03:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Feather, I actually did just colour in the background by accident when I filled in the white. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 07:42, August 26, 2011 (UTC) But it's transparent at the moment. sorry i acted all weird on that last one, I was having a bad hour i suppose. Feather Rollbacker 08:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon It's ok Feather, I can be grumpy too. Reuploaded with a normal background now. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 08:28, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Blur more where the white meets the blank on the head. Looks good! 04:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 07:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Breezeheart (W) Uh, this is Breezeheart and he appears in Starshine's Secret. Not a huge fan of this charart. Uh...Anyways, Comments? 16:19, August 25, 2011 The whiskers are a little too bold at the end. Did you colour in the lineart black? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 22:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded; I fixed the whiskers. I made a new layer underneath the lineart so it wouldn't overlap. Sun (Q+K) *Spoilers alert!* Don't worry, her rogue image is saved for the contest. Yes, she has had kits! Her kits are Storm Clouds (dark grey she-cat with a scar over her eye and pale yellow eyes), Dawn Skies (Dark flame-coloured she-cat with blue eyes), Spring Rain (Long-furred golden she-cat with green-grey eyes) and Whistling Reeds (Light brown she-cat with deep emerald green eyes). [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 22:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Blur the white on the ginger and white kit, please. 03:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I already blurred it heaps... it just stands out against the ginger. Trust me... I blured and smudged every single pixel into submission. XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 07:38, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Louise (L) Another cat appearing in Strangers in the Shadows. Also, I think Imma gonna change her a bit and turn her into Lou from the Mysteries of MoonClan Series. Comments? Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 14:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I love it! Sure beats Melody >_> Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 15:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) How come one of her eyes is darker? Just curious. XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 20:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you thin out the top line on the torn ear? 04:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Reuplaoded Miile: It's just the way the shading happened. Silver: No. Way. Ever. Full stop. Cloud: I have. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 17:36, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Mosspaw (A) Ugh, don't hate me Feathereh! I'm sorry this is a load of crap >_> Ugh, comments? Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 17:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't yell at you, Silvereh! :D It actually looks good, just darken the nose a whole bunch and then make the eye color a little more orangey, it looks nearly red-brown. Thanks, Feather Rollbacker 21:19, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thanks! I'll have to do that a little later, though. Spottedfang has a friend over and I have to watch them both because my parents are really busy! Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 23:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Better? Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 23:50, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if the changes are showing, did you darken the nose? It still look really neon. Feather Rollbacker 00:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I'm sure I darkened the nose! Maybe the changes aren't showing, but I know I darkened the nose. Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 01:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Brightpaw (A) If you ask, I did blurr and smudge! Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 17:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Berryheart (W) Berryheart, everyone! Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 17:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Purple eyes? Perhaps make them grey purple, it would look more natural. Also, blur the shading. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 19:07, August 27, 2011 (UTC) They're meant to be purple because she as a weird eye desiese. I don't blurr the shading, it's not the way I like my chararts. Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 19:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Mikio (k) Here is mikio! one of my best charart eveh! hope you like... it was hard doing all those colours and the collar changing into a bandana! KibaThe search for Paradise... 20:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) This is awesome, Raven! Hey, I think I know what I'll teach you first. Highlights and shading to make this awesome charart fully awesome! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 21:07, August 27, 2011 (UTC) kk millie! show me! (you have an anxious apprentice here) KibaThe search for Paradise... 21:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC) First, click the tool that looks like a ping pong paddle. Then choose a 'fuzzy' brush and click three-four times on the areas you want to highlight. With shading, use the tool that looks like a hand pinching the ground and click about four times on the areas you want to shade. Don't change the brush dynamics like hardness or anything. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 22:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) reuploaded: '''i put on shading! KibaThe search for Paradise... 22:48, August 27, 2011 (UTC)' Sparkle (KP) This is my little sister's dream cat. I made it for her.The rainbow stuff underneath Sparkle is paint. Before you all scream and shout about it- it was my sister's idea! This is the way she wants it. Lion"She's got a great mane of hair!" 05:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Very cute!! Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 14:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry. You can't have unrealistic colors/backgrounds for charart. I understand it was your sisters idea, but post it in Tips and tests please, millie. Feather Rollbacker 21:15, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Feather's right. If you don't fix this, I'll decline it. It's against the few rules we do have. 00:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) The spots are paint too... o.o I und erstand the rules. It's okay. I'll fix it up, but my little sister will probably be disappointed. XD Lion"She's got a great mane of hair!" 06:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) If your fixing it up, please follow through soon-- or else I will have to follow through with Skye and decline it. Feather Rollbacker 04:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Shadow (LO) This is Shadow, Melody's evil brother. He has blood red eyes and red marks on his pelt given to him by the ''Evil Ones. The marks signify he is the chosen one to rid the world of love and happiness and replace it with violence and hatred. He has a gray sort of glow surrounding him. It's a barrier that blocks attacks of any kind. Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 14:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) cute! i personally like evil cats! (like tigerclaw/star) no comments here! I love it! but i'm not a deputy or leader so i can't CBA! ~ ravenflight (not logged in at the time) O.O Okay, this is lovely, but the shading is WAY to dark and wide. make it thinner and lighter, then blurr it please. Thanks, Feather Rollbacker 21:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Well, he sort of must ''have a dark shading. He looks really bad without darker shading, trust me. Besides, I don't know how to fix this :( Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 22:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! Could you try to maybe at least blur the shading, so it's a bit softer? 15:37, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Better? Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 03:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) This photo makes be quite un-easy. I ''would ask you to re-do this since the shading just won't work, but I can see you wored hard on this image. but i'm sure the shading can be lightened, can't it? You can at least try, and if it doesn't work, change it back-- please. Feather Rollbacker 04:33, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Lou (L) Lou is a kindly loner who ended up in StarClan rather than MoonClan. She's a main character in the Mysteries of MoonClan Series. The left eye is her blind eye - that's why it's all blurry. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 17:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) You've blurred some of the lineart too- the outline of the eye usually stays the same during blindness. Lion"She's got a great mane of hair!" 06:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 07:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) It's AWESOME Leopard but I agree with Millie fix the lineart on the blind eye. --Hazeleye 02:09, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye I did. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 09:16, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Willowdawn (W) Jaybriar's mate. I <3 Her! Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 09:51, August 29, 2011 (UTC) love it! really good! i wish i could CBA KibaThe search for Paradise... 15:48, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't say that, Ravenflight-- >:3 you never know what might need to be done in others eyes that may look perfect to you, as in, Leopardclaw, would you mind defining the eye color a tad more? It looks somehwat dull. Feather Rollbacker 00:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon kk sorry feather! but it really is good though... to me lol KibaThe search for Paradise... 01:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading and the stripes a bit more. Looks awesome Leopard! 15:25, August 31, 2011 (UTC) That's really good Hazeleye 19:20, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Reuploaded Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 07:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Shadowfrost (w) Hello! this is Shadowfrost from my story Shadowfrost's Mistakes hope you enjoy! KibaThe search for Paradise... 15:49, August 30, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome Ravenflight! As always lol. Hazeleye 19:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye this equals smiley face :) hazeleye... thankies *turns into wolf animagus* (harry potter geekometer on lvl 'high') KibaThe search for Paradise... 20:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) TEAM POTTER! '''If it's Harry Potter your never a geek! Hazeleye 02:07, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye AKA The American Hermione Granger Annabelle (Lo) This is Annabelle, Hazeleye's sister. She is a calico with odd purple eyes. Hazeleye 19:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye why is there white dots around the where the colour reaches the lineart? KibaThe search for Paradise... 20:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC)''' Honestly, I have NO idea why. It was just like that Hazeleye 17:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye is clueless Raven, the lineart's just like that. Hazel, you could try redoing it on a tabby blank and fill the tabby stripes in white, then colour it in like this. Lion"She's got a great mane of hair!" 21:11, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Silverheart and Firepelt (Ma) This is Silverheart and Firepelt from the Emberclan series. Silverheart is a beautiful Silver she-cat with stunning blue eyes and Firepelt is a handsome flame colored tom with emerald green eyes. Should a make Silverheart a tabby? Just asking, lol Hazeleye 02:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye If Silverheart is a tabby, then yes. Fill in Firepelt's nose pink, and maybe fix the white spots. ★Starshine★"I shouldn't be here..." 04:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Twilightheart200 I kind of imagined her as a silver tabby but never drew the tabby stripes... I'll fix that right away. Hazeleye 11:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Aren't they so cute together? They're very cute! Make Firepelt a bit darker, and darken his tongue and nose pink. Also, you've gone over/ smudged the lineart on Silverheart's tail. I think she should stay a tabby- they make good mates! :) Lion[[Warrior's Destiny|